


"SHAKE, RATTLE & ROLL..."

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: "Napoleon!  I think I'm about to....."-which was of course, when the lights snapped on, and.....Except from "Lessons In Braille"





	"SHAKE, RATTLE & ROLL..."

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION: "Lessons In Braille" by sheheyred; WRITTEN MAY 10, 2008

"Napoleon! I think I'm about to....."  
-which was of course, when the lights snapped on, and.....  
Except from "Lessons In Braille"

 

Three things happened: Napoleon suddenly stopped sucking, Illya was left on the brink, and the 6.7 magnitude earthquake struck.

Both men steadied themselves as the entire building swayed and the floor beneath them heaved. They could hear their guard's terrified screams; then, suddenly there was silence.

The temblor lasted about a minute they estimated. They looked at each other in unspoken concern, fingers reaching out to explore for injuries; finding nothing but jangled nerves, they remembered to breathe.

"We need to get out of here, Napoleon," Illya prompted.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Napoleon's attention focused on the rigid flesh in front of him. "We have unfinished business," he stated, then leaned forward to resume the task he was enjoying.

Reluctantly Illya stopped him. "Safety first, Napoleon," he cautioned. "He should be taken care of in proper surroundings."

Napoleon drew back. The Russian was right, of course. "Yes. That was pretty strong. Let's wait and see if there is an aftershock."

No sooner had the words left Napoleon's lips the 5.5 aftershock hit. To the UNCLE men it felt stronger than the initial quake.

"We must be at the epicenter, Illya," Napoleon observed. "Can you move?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."

Both men rose with the urgency for survival. Moving with extreme caution they climbed over the fallen bars of their cell and the body of the guard impaled on them.

"Justice has been served," Illya growled, remembering the guard's constant, and unwelcome, attention to his buttocks.

Napoleon smiled as they continued to make their way through the ruins. Fortunately for the guard he had not survived the quake. He had vowed to kill him once they escaped.

They took shelter in a nearby doorway as another violent aftershock brought more of the building down around them. 

"We must contact the local headquarters, Illya."

"Agreed, Napoleon. I took the liberty of retrieving our equipment from the conveniently opened locker."

"My clever Russian," Napoleon teased as Illya handed him his communicator and gun. "Open Channel D, overseas relay. Priority."

Heavy static issued from the device; then, "Mr. Solo, is that you?", came Waverley's voice.

"Yes, sir. Can you hear me?"

Static crackled once more as Waverley responded. "Barely. What has happened?"

"We survived a 6.7 earthquake and several major aftershocks, sir. The THRUSH satrap is destroyed by Mother Nature.'

"I see. Standby." More static. "Mr. Solo?" 

"Still here, sir."

"We are just receiving the reports. I will contact the local headquarters and send help. Set your communicators, if you can."

Both men performed the task at the same time. "Done", Illya confirmed. "We will continue towards the village and see if we can get a better signal.'

"Very well......." Static. ".....careful."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," both men replied, hoping Waverley heard them.

"Well, shall we get going," Napoleon suggested.

Illya stifled a giggle. "What's the hurry, Napoleon?" 

In reply Napoleon reached out and stroked the somewhat softened organ.

Illya hissed as he felt it harder. "Point taken," he murmured and quickened the pace.

 

FINI  
051008


End file.
